1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmitting device for exercise appliances, particularly to one provided with a drive handle for a user to grab with a hand or hands or to tread with feet for exercise, with a subordinate wheel such as a flywheel or a fan fixed with the exercise appliance always rotating in the same direction, whether the user rotates the drive handle in an ordinary (clockwise) or a reverse (counterclockwise) direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional transmitting device for an exercise appliance is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,122 B2 which the same applicant of this invention acquired.